The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID) have been utilized in the treatment of pain/inflammation and have been disclosed as useful in the treatment, management and mitigation of cold symptoms and the pain associated therewith.
Ibuprofen (2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid) is a well known and commonly employed NSAID. Recently, it has been found that a faster onset of pain relief and an enhanced analgesic response can be obtained by the utilization of the single enantiomer (S)-ibuprofen in comparison to racemic ibuprofen, (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,620).
Antitussives (cough suppressants) are useful in relieving cough symptoms associated with cold and flu conditions. Expectorants are useful in relieving upper chest congestion associated with the common cold and flu.
Combinations of ibuprofen with antitussives have been disclosed, however despite the fact that the cold/pain sufferer is in need of quick and enhanced relief there has been no consideration given to the employment of (S)-ibuprofen, or a salt thereof, in combination with an antitussive for the treatment of pain and the relief of cough, cold symptoms.